


Two-sided Massive Disaster

by RonnieSilverlake



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Birthday, Earthquakes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something none could predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-sided Massive Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Help Haiti LJ Auction in 2010.

The first one wasn't more than a tiny bit of uneasy feeling in Yoh's stomach. He didn't pay too much attention to it; he was too preoccupied with the preparations. It was the day of the regular annual get-together with the gang, and some of his friends have already arrived. Ryu was preparing the food for dinner in the kitchen, with Jeanne around him, trying to help, but basically just getting in the way. Lyserg was sitting in the living room with Ren, Chocolove and Pirika, Tamao was out in the garden raking together some leftover leaves from autumn, and Anna was upstairs. Manta was only going to arrive the next morning, since he was currently in America studying.

It was a strange afternoon, with the odd, dull brown colour of the sky and the early darkening of winter, yet Yoh somehow felt peaceful and happy.

"Hey Tamao!" he waved at the pink-haired girl. She looked up surprised, the rake almost fell out of her hand. She smiled at him, and it made him feel guilty. He was the one who had forgotten to rake the leaves the day before (and practically putting it off the whole autumn before that), and thus, Anna ordered Tamao to do it instead,  _since Yoh will have much to do anyway,_  she added. Yoh winced and forced himself to return to the present. Tamao was still looking at him curiously, and he noticed he must have been conspiciously staring at her. Over the past few months she lost quite a lot of her previous shyness around Yoh; now she dared look at him straight in the eye without the slightest blush, and Yoh realised he had completely forgotten what he wanted to say to her. "Umm... Pick some pretty ones if you find any! Then we can put them on the table," he said lamely. But Tamao didn't complain, nor did she look suspicious at all.

"Okay!" She waved back to him, then bent down to the already gathered pile of leaves to search for some really pretty ones for Yoh. Yoh, feeling stupid, turned around, and went back to the house.

The second one still went almost unnoticed, though it caused one of Anna's finest vases to fall down and break into pieces. The crash was followed by stunned silence as the four in the living room envisaged the possible reaction of the fearsome  _itako_ , and tried to guess what could've possibly caused the catastrophe, since none of them had gone near the ominous vase.

"Now what do we do?" Pirika asked in a little voice.

"Anna will probably kill us for that." Ren folded his arms and looked down on the porcelain tiles that were now only good for making some mosaic.

"But we didn't even touch it!" Lyserg winced and looked around. "None of us did, right?"

"Do you know the one about the maiden and the three vases?" Chocolove tried, but that just got things worse. Ren and Lyserg shouted at him simultaneously, the previous for cracking his stupid jokes again, and the latter for using the term "maiden" inappropriately. Pirika couldn't help but giggle at the three of them fighting over the remainings of the poor vase.

"You know," she said finally, "if you continue like that, and Anna-san sees you, there'll be nothing that can convince her it weren't you who broke the vase."

Now, if nothing else, that one stopped their argument at once.

"Who broke what vase?"

It was too late now; Anna was standing on the top of the stairs. She wore only bathing robes, her lengthened hair was up in a loose bun, one hand grabbing the handrail, the other one wrapped around her notable stomach. She took a step down.

This was when the third one came, this time heavy and clearly noticeable. The walls trembled, and Anna found herself tripping and falling down the flight of stairs with a scream she was unable to hold back. Yoh came running from somewhere, Tamao hard at his heels with a confused expression and a pile of leaves in her hand. She dropped them in an instant when she saw the blonde girl lying at the floor, and screamed herself. Yoh ran at the stairs and scooped her up, all in an instant so fast that the quartet in the living room barely had time to strike out what was going on.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna exhaled the air she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Now that you ask, no, not really."

"What hurts?" Yoh asked, quite frightened. And yes, what he feared the most happened, and Anna placed her hand over her abdomen.

"I hope I didn't hurt him seriously."

"I hope so too," was all Yoh could manage.

Pirika looked at her watch. "Onii-chan and Faust will be here in half an hour."

Jeanne shut the television off, and looked at the tall man, who had nearly cut off one of his fingers two minutes before, when the news began.

"I suppose we should go and tell the others, right?" she asked. Ryu nodded quickly and threw the incriminating knife into the sink. Dinner could wait.

They were already nearly at the living room when they felt the violent shake under their feet, and Anna's scream reached them. They looked at each other knowingly, and ran, then bursted into the living room just when Pirika lowered her wrist.

"What's happening?" Tamao burst out upon seeing them. Jeanne's face was paler than usual, and by that time Ryu's hand was bleeding rather hard.

" _Minna_ ," Jeanne announced, when the ground once again started moving under their feet, "there is an earthquake coming."

"Yeah, they've said it in the news just now!" Ryu added while sucking at his hurting finger, looking around and observing everyone's scared faces. " _Danna_ , what do we do?"

Pirika looked like she would faint any moment, so Lyserg had to grab her by the elbow. "Isn't there anyplace to hide?" he asked. Yoh felt dumbfounded.

"I – I don't know..." he stuttered.

"We have a basement, you dimwit," Anna snarled at him. Yoh blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go down, we should be fine there."

"But what if the house collapses?" Tamao asked, while at the same time, Ren said, "But what about the others? Nee-san and Horohoro and Faust are still on their way here!"

Another shake followed; plaster started to twirl off the walls. Pirika let out a small whine.

"We don't have time to wait," Yoh decided. "Let's get down and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best for your sorry ass!" Ren shouted at him. "I will let my sister stay out there while there is a disaster coming when Hell freezes over!"

The next upheaval caused one of the living room walls to crack from floor to ceiling, and more plaster fell. There wasn't any time to waste. Lyserg and Ryu grabbed Ren from two sides, Chocolove helping them from the back, and despite his shouted threats, dragged him along, followed by Pirika, Jeanne and Tamao. At the end came Yoh carrying Anna, who was now covered in cold sweat and shivered continuously.

The basement was quite plain, to be exact, it was a huge buried box of concrete and steel under the Inn, somehow made in a way that it wouldn't fall apart whatever happened. And, well, this was the  _whatever_  they were apprehensive of.

The vibrations and shakes got more and more violent as they ran in the direction of the basement. There were a couple of times when Yoh feared he would accidentally drop Anna, but in the end everyone reached the destination safely, although Ren was still shouting at the top of his lungs, dread saturating his voice. Yoh could completely understand him. Hell, if it was about Anna, he would've probably wanted to do the same thing. He gently put Anna down at the top of the concrete stairs, leaving her to lean on Ryu, who helped her get down while he turned back to lock themselves from the furious nature.

And then he just stopped and stared. It was so horrifying that he could do nothing else than look. He had to grab the door to steady himself when another shake arrived, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the scene as the neighbourhood's nearest building collapsed along with two others in the street in an instant. He felt sick to the stomach. Just how many people's lives collapsed along? Maybe he would never know. They didn't even have time to warn others. He could do nothing now.

The next one literally shook him off his legs. He let go of what he was holding onto and fell out into the ongoing doomsday. And before he could blink an eye, one of the walls – the walls of their  _own_  house – fell down, and he didn't have time to completely dodge it.

When he came to his senses again, he was sitting on the floor of the basement, his vision felt blurry, and one of his ankles had swelled three times its original size and shape. He looked around. It was almost impossible to see anything; the door was now closed, and there was no light installed.

"Your eyes will soon get used to it," said someone right beside him. He would have jumped if not for the fact that he couldn't move a single muscle in his left leg without sharp, burning pain.

"Don't scare me like that, dammit," he managed to say at last. Lyserg laughed weakly.

"You're not the only one scared here," he noted.

"What happened actually?" was the next question. The answer was quite surprising.

"Ren-kun went after you and found you half under a wall. He brought you back."

"And...?"

"No, he stayed," Lyserg immediately knew what Yoh was asking about. "Well..." Now Yoh could see his silhouette clear enough to see as he shrugged. "Chocolove told him quite cruelly in the face, if you ask me. Told him it was too late to do anything for Jun-san already."

"I see." Yoh closed his eyes again, then opened them up. "How's Anna?"

"She's still in pain."

"What?" Now he was really aghast. "How can that be?!"

As if being his echo, at that moment Anna also screamed somewhere at the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

This time Yoh did jump up, and Lyserg, who could foresee it, aided him by letting him lean on him while the injured brunette was jumping on his right leg to where his wife was. As they approached, Jeanne backed away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," she whispered, obviously close to tears. While Yoh fell to his knees by Anna's side, she let Lyserg hug her and sobbed into his chest. "It's so horrible... When will be an end to this?"

"I don't know," Lyserg murmured. He didn't know what to say.

"Yoh," Anna moaned. Tamao, who was kneeling on her other side, looked up at Yoh; her face was soaked with tears.

"Why does it still hurt?" Yoh asked desperately, although it was clear that Anna wouldn't know the answer to that, and Faust was nowhere.

"Yoh, I think Hana wants to come out," Anna said breathlessly.

"Then tell him to wait. I mean, what?" Yoh stared at her disbelievingly. "You mean, now? As in right here? But he wasn't due until a month from now!"

"Yes, Yoh, now, right here," Anna answered with a hint of irritation in her voice. "The water broke while you were unconscious."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were  _unconscious_ , you moron!" Anna yelled, losing all her remaining patience. "Besides, what can you possibly do about it?"

"Umm, no idea," Yoh admitted. "But Hell I wouldn't choose a place like this for our child to be born. It's dirty."

Now he could see a lot as his eyes had gotten used to the darkness, and the first thing that he notied was the dirt. After all, honestly, who would have ever thought of cleaning up such a place?

"And cold," Anna added, a shiver running down her spine. Yoh smacked his forehead with his palm.

"There are blankets around here! Somewhere... as far as I can remember..."

"You mean these?" Ren dropped three dusty rugs in Yoh's hand who could barely catch them. "These are only half of it, but I gave the others to the girls." He offered the last one to Jeanne, who gladly accepted it, and wrapped up herself.

"Thank you, Ren," Yoh looked up at his friend. He couldn't make out his expression, there wasn't enough light for that, and Ren's voice didn't betray any emotions. "Ren, I'm sorry – "

"Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." was the simple, listless-sounding answer, and the Chinese turned around and disappeared somewhere, probably back to Pirika whom he had been keeping company. Strangely, the azure-haired girl didn't cry. She just sat there, looking as emotionless as Ren tried to be, although inside she dreaded the worst. The best she could do was not to think about any possibilities of her brother's whereabouts, and, wordlessly agreeing, Ren did the same.

"It's... so... damn... cold... here..." she managed to say between her gritted teeth, when Ren returned. He sat down on the cold floor by her side as another wave shook the earth.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any more blankets."

"Yeah, Anna needs them, I know. It's okay," she answered still shuddering. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, then Ren looked at her, and suddenly said,

"Come here."

"What? Why?" Pirika asked, but she obeyed nonetheless. The more astounded she became when Ren grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap. He wrapped the blanket around her properly, then started to rub her back with her hand. "Better now?" "Yeah. Thanks."

One and a half hours later it was already dark outside, and that made it even more difficult to see down in the basement. Lyserg, Jeanne and Ryu sat on her blanket in a corner, Lyserg's Scottish chequered coat warmly overlaid her shoulders, and chatted about ordinary things, just to make themselves feel things are ordinary. But, in fact, things were far from ordinary. Pirika was sleeping on Ren's shoulders while he stared out into midair. The blanket now covered both of them. Tamao stopped crying half an hour before, with a well-earned slap from Anna to stop her hysterics, and now she sat silently besides her mistress, her face still damp, but secretly hoping for some miracle. Anna's moans grew into cries, then screams, as time went by, and Yoh couldn't do anything for her besides putting her head onto his lap and letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she could.

Another shake, another faint sound of cracking and collapsing from somewhere far or not so far away. Yoh somehow started having an illusion of the whole world falling apart around them, with only the tiny basement standing alone, saving them from the wrath of nature. There was a part of him who just wanted to curl up and cry, and think about nothing at all. He never felt this scared in his whole life. But he also knew he had to be the strongest one. He had what was most important to him: his wife and their child – who was currently trying to get out to the light (or rather, to the almost touchable thick darkness that covered them by that time), and see the fallen apart world for himself.

Yet another growl of the Earth, which made Yoh fall against the wall, panting heavily as the pain in his ankle became less and less bearable. But this time, not only a crash followed, but a huge bang, which Yoh couldn't recognise until he got to know what it was caused by.

Dim light poured into the basement as something kicked it open with a loud bang. Outside the afternoon turned into late evening.

"Everyone, are you in there?" came a familiar voice, followed by a cough. "Yoh-kun!"

Yoh tried to get up as he recognised the owner of the voice, but his foot was no good.

"Yoh! Ren! Pirika!" another voice chimed in, sounding shaken. "Is everyone all right?"

The door was shut back with another loud noise, and the two of them tumbled down the stairs in the darkness still unfamiliar to their eyes; first the tall, hollow-faced man, then the spiky-haired Ainu. Ren gently shook Pirika awake, who looked at them, then jumped up.

"Onii-chan!" She only started crying now, as she raced over there and seized upon her blie-haired brother, who also looked quite relieved. "I th-thought you were d-dead!" she sobbed as Horohoro squeezed her to himself.

Faust walked over to Yoh and kneeled down. Yoh searched his face, then looked at his other friend still trying to comfort his little sister. Surprisingly enough, apart from several bruises and cuts, both of them looked unharmed.

"What happened?" he asked, but this was the moment when Anna grabbed his hand again, and scratched his skin in her pain. "Umm, Anna is kind of giving birth," he added quickly and lamely. "Could you please help?" it was more of a beg than a simple question. Faust started examining her without any unnecessary words.

"We found shelter three streets down here," he explained while examining. "We waited until the first worst was over, then hurried here as fast as we could. We were still caught up in it a bit, but we're here safe and sound."

"What do you mean 'the first worst'?" Yoh stared at him, then looked over to the others. Now Ryu was hugging Horohoro, while Ren stood beside them, arms crossed, with a morose expression on his face. Yoh felt a pang of conscience again. He was sure he would have still done the same back then, but still... it hurt, seeing Ren like that.  _But then again,_  he reminded himself while accidentally meeting Ren's gaze,  _Jun was alone, and she's a woman..._  He scolded himself for the last thought. Come to think about it, it didn't really matter whether she was a woman or not. Nobody can stand up against a disaster like this.

"There's going to be a second round soon, or at least that's what they said."

_Not even Hao._

"Are they going to be okay?" Ren came over and sat down. Yoh gave a curt nod while sweeping through his wife's restless face with his gaze. Faust was now whispering to her, words that would hopefully help her endure, and give birth to Hana safely... as safe as a fallen apart world can be. Then he looked up at Ren, and Ren looked back, not hiding anything anymore. "I'm sorry," he simply said again, and this time Ren didn't reject it.

"You were right," he admitted. "And if I went out and got myself killed, Jun would probably chase me down to the deepest of Hell and kill me again... more painfully than what we can imagine."

Yoh couldn't help but laughed at this remark, and Ren smirked back at him for a fragment of a second.

"There may still be hope," the brunette reminded him. "You know...  _nantoka naru_. Right?"

"Eh, of course." Ren didn't sound too convincing, but Yoh couldn't say anything else.

Painful minutes crawled by, and nothing got better. Faust had only the most basic of his stuff with him, and none of it served for giving birth, so the most he could do was giving his advice and helping Anna with changing position whenever a new wave of pain flashed through her body. Yoh felt totally helpless. Somewhere along the way she let go of his hand, trying breathing excercises instead, and now he had nothing to do at all, and that left her to thinking.

Would everything work out eventually, as he had told Ren? He was famous for bearing everything that came with a smile upon his face, but this was more than what he could imagine. The thought of a massive disaster never occurred to him. Most of his problems were caused by the people anyways; people who called him names when he was small, people who hurt him because of what he was, people who hurt his Anna and hated them and shut them out. Yet, at least there he could find a reason, however twisted it was, but there also was a reason. Even when fighting against Hao, he also had his reasons. But nature didn't need reasons. It just  _was_  as it was, and Yoh couldn't do anything. He was famous for accepting everyone as they were... but he felt he couldn't accept something he didn't understand at all.

About half an hour could've passed when Anna let out a scream louder than any of the previous, and at the same time, there was another loud bang at the door. Yoh was kneeling by his wife's side, holding her hand again, so instead of him, Lyserg sprinted up the stairs. The bang was repeated, and with it a faint shout came.

"Let me in!"

Lyserg kicked the front open. Then he just stood and stared, much like Yoh did a couple of hours before; but he didn't stare at the disaster – he stared at Hao standing at the entrance, panting, his cloak torn into rags, one shoulder bleeding and clearly broken, priestess Tao Jun's body cast over the other one.

"Are you going to stand there until Japan burns into ashes?" he asked sarcastically. However, this wasn't a wise choose of words. Lyserg's face flinched.

"You will come in here," he snarled, "over my dead body."

"I can easily grant that wish," was Hao's answer. Earth shattered around them again; second round was up and about at their heels.

"What are you doing up there...?" Yoh hobbled to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He was taken aback by the sight of the two shamans arguing in the middle of an earthquake. "Come in already, both of you!"

"But, Yoh-kun!" Lyserg tried to protest, but Yoh didn't let him.

"I said, both of you!" he yelled as another thunderous shake began. Lyserg obeyed, and so did Hao, with slight awe on his face.

"What happened to your leg, otouto?" he asked upon passing by his younger twin. Yoh turned after him.

"Now that I think about it, you can just leave Jun here."

"All right, I'm sorry. Can we act like I said nothing?" For once, he sounded honest. Yoh sighed. The others weren't going to like this.

"Nee-san!" Ren was where Yoh had left him, with Faust and Anna, but now he jumped up as he caught sight of the arriving trio. "And... him?"

Hao placed the priestess's body on the floor, as gently as he could manage with only one usable hand. Ren approached fast but cautiously.

"Is she... is she alive?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Don't you dare play with me, bastard!" Ren shouted, and attempted to jump at him, but Hao held up his hand.

"I'm serious. I don't know."

"Can you forgive me for a moment?" Faust also jumped up from Anna's side and went over to them. In the meantime, Yoh hobbled back to her side and sat down.

"I think I'm close," Anna's voice was only a hoarse whisper. "I can't bear it much longer..."

"Don't say that. You're strong. Even stronger than me."

"Oh well, not as if that was hard," Anna remarked, then she looked at her husband, and her strongly pressed lips softened for a moment. "But only because I know you the best."

Yoh beamed down at her. He knew what she meant.

"She's alive," Faust announced, and Ren let out a loud, relieved sigh. "But her pelvic is broken into at least three pieces, if not more, and that goes to both of her thighs and some of her ribs as well." Ren growled. "She may never be able to walk again... but I can't predict that just now." Ren clenched his fists. "But she's alive, that is what matters for now." Ren nodded without saying anything. "I have to operate her somehow... before the shards of the broken bones injure any of her insides," Faust added, and that made Ren shiver.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked. Faust shot him a look.

"I don't particularly like doing a surgery in the middle of a dirty basement, so, yes, it is necessary, because if it weren't, I wouldn't be doing it."

"All right, I understood," Ren muttered under his breath. "Thank you," he added after a couple of moments' hesitation.

Hao went across the room, and sat behind his brother. Anna looked at him, but surprisingly enough, she didn't say a thing, juts continued holding onto Yoh, her breathing became erratic. She really was close, Yoh could feel it. He turned around to shoot a look at his older brother, and Hao backed away immediately, which surprised him. A couple of minutes went by without anything notable happening, and it started to get awkward, so in the end, Yoh tried to have some kind of conversation.

"So, how come you don't fight nature on your own?" he asked.

"I always know when I can't win," Hao answered simply, then after a couple of seconds, he added, "Okay,  _almost_  always."

Yoh found himself amused. Was Hao frightened too, after all? It seemed impossible at first. But as he thought about him, he did come here and asked for shelter, after all that he'd done, still hoping they would let him in. And he actually did save Jun, whatever he did that for. Although after seeing what was outside, Yoh was kind of sure he would've let him in even if he was just by himself.

"Disasters like this really make everyone equal," he mused more to himself than to anyone else.

Anna suppressed a moan, but it didn't go unnoticed by Hao.

"You want me to leave, right?" he asked. "All right, consider me gone."

"Wait, stay." Yoh grabbed him by the wrist. Hao, who was already standing, looked down at him with utter disbelief. "We'll need someone to help, as Faust is preoccupied."

"And you trust  _me_  with that? You're stupid, otouto."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm agreeing with Hao," Anna panted, "I would say the same." Hao chuckled. "Ask Jeanne to help."

"I thought you told her not to touch you." Yoh thought he didn't quite understand women's logic.

"Did I?" Anna looked at Jeanne, who was standing at the corner now, looking at them. She came with slow, insecure steps, as if she was not sure she got it right. "Have you done anything like this before, Jeanne?"

"Why, yes, I did," Jeanne put on her genuine smile.

"Wait, you mean you've given birth before?" Yoh asked dumbly, looking the fragile girl up and down. It was quite unbelievable.

"No, of course not!" Jeanne laughed. "I meant I've helped someone else give birth, of course."

"Oh."

From this point, Jeanne took command. She really did know her job, so Yoh was only wondering why hadn't Anna allowed her to do so earlier. At the same time, Hao was wondering why hadn't Yoh let go of his wrist. All the same, he kneeled down again, and stayed. As Anna's groans and whimpers became heavier and heavier, and at the same time, Yoh's face went paler and paler, he leaned to him, and said,

"Don't worry, it's always worse before it's over."

"You say it like you've also seen it before," said Jeanne, only sparing him a quick glance, but her tone was casual.

"I had a wife, with two children. I was there when they were born, both of them," Hao answered simply. Jeanne didn't ask more, nor did Yoh. For some time, nothing really happened.

"What will happen when this is over?" Yoh wondered aloud, then he looked at Hao, as he was the last person who had been outside. "Is the house completely shattered?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What am I supposed to do?" Yoh was only asking himself, but Hao answered anyway.

"Ask for help."

"Help from who? Jii-chan is probably as bad off as us, if not worse," Yoh whined.

"You would be surprised if you knew how many people offer help when something like this happens," Hao said calmly. "Disasters like this bring them together. Just like you letting me in."

Yoh blinked.

"Even complete strangers?"

"Yeah, even complete strangers."

"How do you know all that?"

"You don't want to know  _that_  one, otouto. It's just the way it is. As long as you're alive, there is hope. Just as every cube has its sides." These were more than strange words coming from his mouth, but Yoh would accept anything that gave comfort.

"I thought that was supposed to be a coin." He looked at his wife, then up at her brother, and after so many hours, he once again smiled genuinely.

The violent shakes of Earth became lighter and lighter, until being reduced into small quivers and trembles that were barely noticeable anymore. After the nature had its rampage, it finally calmed down. And when finally everything went dead silent, Anna gave birth.

Faust gently smacked the baby's bottom, and when he succeeded in getting his first breath of air and cried, the doctor handed him back to his mother. Anna leaned at Yoh tiredly as the others gathered around them (except for Jun who was still unconscious), and looked up at Hao, looking him right at the eye for the first time. Hao winced under the strict gaze, but after all, he couldn't let her be the winner, just as he didn't let her the last time. So he looked down, and smiled, this time a real smile.

"Seems like, at the very beginning, and at the end..."

"Who said this is the end?" Tamao butted in.

"... or at least when we  _think_  we're at the end," Hao corrected himself to her appease, which made Yoh laugh, "people tend to stick together and help each other. It's a strange habit, and I can't say I completely understand it, or agree with it," he glanced at the still laughing Yoh, who looked back at him, smile still on. "But, well, I guess sometimes it's handy even for someone like me."

"Well, thanks for the remarkable greeting speech," Anna said sarcastically, but that only earned her a more wicked, more Hao-like grin.

"It's a cruel place here – but it's still fun!

"Welcome to the world, little Hana."


End file.
